Um anjo em minha vida
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Essa é a história de um trapezista que depois de um terrível incidente, se sente incapaz de retomar sua vida, mesmo sabendo que poderia voltar a andar, desistiu de todos os seus sonhos, mais graças ao amor de uma mulher, redescobriu o prazer de viver!
1. apresentação

N/A: Uma coisinha... Antes de tudo, vou-lhes apresentar os integrantes do circo "Atalanta's company" para que não haja confusão no decorrer da fic!

Aioros, Aioria, June e Giste: trapezistas

Camus e Natássia: ilusionista e assistente

Ikki e Pandora: atirador de facas e assistente

Saore, Sieg e Afrodite: apresentação com cavalos

Shura, Mdm, Miro, Bado e Mime: globo da morte

Hyoga e Eire: patinação artística

Seiya, Deba e Jabu: palhaços

Shun: apresentação com cães

Tétis: contorcionismo

Shina: acrobata

Marin: bambolês (ou arcos como vocês conhecem na sua região).

N/A parte 2: Pronto, artistas apresentados, agora podemos partir para a fic! Um abraço e boa leitura!

**Avenida Deusa Liebe, Athenas, duas da tarde...**

A chegada do circo Atalanta's company gerou um enorme reboliço, formou-se um enorme engarrafamento por toda a avenida... Ai que saudade eu estava da minha Grécia! Como eu queria voltar aqui depois de quase cinco anos viajando pelo mundo... Olho as ruas, as casas, o comércio... Quanta diferença!

N/A parte 3: (de joelhos) juro que é a última! Antes que perguntem, essa parte é uma pequena introdução... A fic em si virá no próximo capitulo... Um cadin de paciência é bão... Hehehe... Um abraço e... Ah, quem acompanha a fic "A arte de amar" por favor, não me crucifique... É que a reciclagem ta demorando mais que o previsto... Bom... A fic "um anjo em minha vida" vai ficando por aqui, outras notí...emoções logo mais no próximo capitulo... Até mais!

**Continua...**


	2. capítulo 1

"_A chegada do circo Atalanta's company gerou um enorme reboliço, formou-se um enorme engarrafamento por toda a avenida... Ai que saudade eu estava da minha Grécia! Como eu queria voltar aqui depois de quase cinco anos viajando pelo mundo... Olho as ruas, as casas, o comércio... Quanta diferença!"._

Era só isso que eu conseguia pensar... Finalmente pude reencontrar meus amigos, minha família e tudo que deixei para trás, ah, antes que eu esqueça vou me apresentar... Meu nome é Aioros, tenho 24 anos, sagitariano típico e sou um dos trapezistas do Atalanta's company, falando nele, o local escolhido para erguer a tenda foi no alto de uma colina, próximo às ruínas do que um dia foram imponentes palácios, tanto pela vista privilegiada, como por ser um dos pontos mais visitados por turistas de todo o mundo, talvez tenha sido esse o motivo que Aldebaran, o dono, resolveu instalá-lo ali, aliás, graças a isso conheci o amor da minha vida!

**Segunda-feira, sete da manhã...**

O sol brilhava majestosamente quando saí do meu trailer com os braços no alto da cabeça e respirando fundo, fiz uma breve caminhada aos arredores analisando a paisagem e fui até a barra para treinar as acrobacias que faria no trapézio. Mal comecei o aquecimento, avistei um grupo de estudantes que seguia para o ponto de ônibus conversando animadamente, uma das moças chamou a minha atenção, era uma bela ruiva, de estatura mediana, tinha a pele alva e delicada, confesso que fiquei deslumbrado! Para minha surpresa ela olhou em minha direção abrindo um largo sorriso, parecia até que já me conhecia, se não fosse uma outra moça que estava no grupo, talvez ficasse o dia todo a admirá-la, até sumirem do meu campo de visão, notei que a cada passo dado ela olhava para trás. O dia passou tão rápido que se não fosse o assovio que ouvi acho que só sairia quando a noite caísse, simplesmente porque ao me concentrar em alguma coisa, perco a noção do tempo e não é que era mesma moça que vi pela manhã?

-Nossa, o gatinho é forte, além de sarado parece um anjo!- caramba, o sol tava quente, tanto que tirei a camisa, mais aqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes me encarando queimavam bem mais!

-Você me assustou... -agora estávamos frente a frente, - aliás, o que uma moça tão bonita como você faz por essas bandas há essas horas?

-Desculpe, não queria te interromper!-ela me olhou com um jeito bem descontraído enquanto passava uma das mãos no cabelo, mesmo assim seu rosto corou-Bem, esse é o caminho que faço todos os dias para chegar ao ponto do ônibus que pego para ir à escola!

Foi ai que caiu a ficha, esqueci completamente que não havia me apresentado e muito menos perguntado seu nome, ela estava tão linda naquele uniforme... Parecia uma boneca...

-Que mal educado, esqueci de me apresentar-peguei em sua mão e a beijei- me chamo Aioros e você, como se chama?

- Karine... Me chamo Karine...-Os olhos dela não paravam, pareciam procurar alguma coisa... Mais eu não sabia o que! Juro que se não fosse a aparição repentina do meu irmão, talvez eu tivesse perguntado!

- Mano você ainda esta aqui? Faz um tempão que eu tava te procurando pra almoçarmos e... -Notando a presença da moça- Quem é ela oros?

-Seu nome é Karine e... -Eu ia apresentá-lo a ela quando ele mesmo se pronunciou... Definitivamente ele ama me tirar do sério!

-Boa tarde senhorita... Meu nome é Aioria e sou o irmão mais novo dele!-Me segurei ao máximo para não torcer o pescoço daquele fedelho, mais tudo bem, depois acertamos as contas.

-Nossa... Vocês se parecem bastante... -De novo aquele olhar... Mais dessa vez não era só pra mim, estava dividido entre mim e meu irmão...

-Obrigado!-Como bom leonino, ele não pode ouvir um elogio que fica todo orgulhoso... Mais o faço descer das nuvens rapidinho!

-Então maninho... Já que veio me avisar do almoço, logo irei, preciso terminar minha série... Aliás, já era pra você, a June e a Giste estarem treinando também, pois a estréia já é neste final de semana!-Não falei que conseguia? Impossível não rir da cara de raiva que ele ficou quando mencionei os treinos.

-Ah não oros... Você sabe que eu só gosto de treinar no trapézio, sentir o balanço... O vento no rosto... Não sei como você agüenta ficar aqui nesse sol escaldante!-fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, se não fosse a Karine dizer que precisava ir embora, acho que de novo ia brigar com ele...

-Bom meninos, eu preciso ir, antes que meus pais mobilizem a policia grega achando que sumi!-Sem pensar duas vezes, a convidei para almoçar conosco, queria continuar vendo aquele sorriso... Ta eu admito, realmente não queria que ela fosse embora, com certeza não errei ao fazer isso... Mais só os deuses sabem o medo que tive de ela recusar.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito... -Ah, de novo esse sorriso, interessante como não canso de admirá-lo!

O almoço foi à moda italiana graças a Giuseppe, além de pilotar motos como ninguém, é cozinheiro de mão cheia, pois sua lasanha a bolonhesa estava de comer e rezar, por ser descendente de italianos, sua habilidade na cozinha é notável (N/A: _coloquei essa lasanha por que realmente é de lamber os dedos! Palavra de uma apreciadora de massas!_). Aproveitei a ocasião para apresentá-la aos demais integrantes do Atalanta's em seguida dei-lhe um convite para vir a nossa estréia, mais uma vez a ouvi dizer que precisava ir, meu sangue gelou.

-Pessoal, o papo ta bom, mais realmente eu preciso ir, meus pais devem estar preocupados!

-Se quiser eu a acompanho!-O que? Eu disse isso? Sim eu disse... Zeus, onde estava com a cabeça! Fiquei totalmente sem graça quando todos me olharam como quem afirma "ele é louco", mais não liguei ao ver que ela aceitou minha companhia.

Fui tomar banho... Precisava ser rápido, pois não queria deixá-la esperando, ao sair percebi que havia deixado minha munhequeira na mesa do almoço, esquecendo completamente que tínhamos visita, sai na janela chamando por Aioria, mais uma voz diferente e sedutora me fez olhar na direção contraria.

-Procurando por isto?-Era ela e estava com minha munhequeira em uma das mãos, agradeci por tê-la trazido, mais confesso que seu olhar me deixou sem jeito... -Eu vi quando você a tirou do braço, como não a pegou de volta, vim trazê-la!

-Obrigado você foi muito gentil... -pedi licença e fechando a janela, senti meu rosto queimar, achei estranho mais não dei tanta importância!

Me vesti bem básico... Com uma regata branca e calça jeans com tênis, pouco tempo depois estávamos caminhando juntos, notei que seus olhos me estudavam atentamente, acho que era por eu estar bronzeado, o sol grego não perdoa! Enquanto lhe contava sobre minha paixão pelo trapézio, ela me contava sobre seus amigos, sua vida e família, já perceberam que quando a conversa ta boa num piscar de olhos se chega ao destino? Pois é, nos empolgamos tanto no assunto que quando vimos, estávamos diante do portão da casa dela.

-Bom chegamos... Obrigada pela companhia Aioros, você é um amor!-o agradecimento veio acompanhado de um abraço terno e... Ai Zeus... Sinto um arrepio percorrer minha nuca, maldade, cheiro no pescoço me desmonta... Digamos que ela acabou de descobrir meu ponto fraco!-Você ta usando Horus, eu adoro esse perfume!

Novamente fiquei sem jeito... Principalmente porque passamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ela mesma o quebrou.

-Sabe Aioros, não parei de pensar em você, hoje durante a aula! A professora até brigou comigo...

-Sério? Interessante... -não consegui segurar o riso... Notei que ela me olhou de um jeito... Parecia uma menina levada... De cara amarrada, até cruzou os braços!

-Poxa Aioros, é sério! Até saí da escola sem esperar a Márcia, coisa que eu nunca fiz!

-Tudo bem, eu acredito! Bem, já vou indo... A senhorita já esta entregue!

-Espera!-foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de puxar minha camisa e me beijar com uma intensidade até então desconhecida, pelo menos eu nunca havia sentido tal sensação, era como se de alguma maneira estivéssemos ligados... Por um instante senti minhas forças me abandonarem, mais consegui fazê-la parar e assim pude voltar para o Atalanta's... Os pensamentos estavam confusos, a noite pelo jeito seria longa!

Como era de se esperar, rolei de um lado a outro da cama sem sucesso, literalmente passei a noite em claro, aquele beijo não saiu da minha mente, ainda podia sentir seus lábios macios envolverem os meus, seu toque, ora suave ora ousado, o perfume doce que em alguns momentos se confundia com o meu... Sei que é prematuro afirmar com toda certeza, mais... Marcou! Passava das duas da madrugada quando me levantei e fui à cozinha, quem sabe tomando água o sono vinha... Demorou um pouco, quando finalmente consegui dormir, acabei sonhando com ela, mas, não durou muito, pois logo fui acordado pelo meu despertador que tocava insistente...

E assim, a semana foi passando, novos "encontros" aconteceram, a amizade entre Karine e Aioros foi ficando cada vez mais evidente, tanto que despertou a curiosidade de sua melhor amiga, em fim chega o grande dia...

N/A:_ Finalmente saiu o primeiro capitulo... Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar esses séculos todos n.n! Um abraço e até o próximo!!!_

**Continua...**


	3. capítulo 2

N/A: _Pessoal, agora a fic vai mudar seu foco, só pra não ficar parada no ponto de vista do trapezista gatinho n.n, espero que não fique confusa_.

PS: _Antes de iniciar a leitura desse capítulo, leiam o anterior, é que precisei editá-lo e foram acrescentadas algumas partes que faltaram... Ok? Boa leitura n.n_

**Sábado, dez da manhã... **

A movimentação no Atalanta's era intensa, todos trabalhavam em ritmo acelerado, cada minuto era precioso, tudo tinha que estar impecável, pois faltavam apenas algumas horas para a grande estréia, desejavam fazer o melhor, por isso analisavam cada detalhe minuciosamente.

-Cadê as meninas? Eu preciso ajustar as medidas dos figurinos!-pergunta dona Odete mãe de Aldebaran, uma senhora de meia idade, ela é uma costureira bastante experiente, sempre que precisa ela reforma ou providencia novos figurinos para o elenco, mais não trabalha sozinha, tem a ajuda de duas irmãs e da nora.

-Devem estar lá fora... Sabe como mulher é preocupada com a silhueta... Que diga a Marin, aquela ruiva maravilhosa!-Aioria comenta com um olhar pidão pendurado no trapézio.

-Olha aqui rapazinho, deixe de assanhamento pra cima delas hein... –ela o repreende como se fosse sua mãe.

-Também te amo dona Odete!- ele responde rindo. Ela apenas balança a cabeça negativa e sai com um sorriso de canto.

**Casa da Karine, mesmo horário...**

-Bom dia dona Aurora, eu posso falar com a Karine?-Márcia entra sorridente e da um forte abraço na mãe da amiga.

-Bom dia querida... É claro que pode mais com certeza esta dormindo, já deveria saber que ela tem essa mania de dormir até tarde nos fins de semana.

-Sim eu sei... –rindo- Bom, vou lá ver se consigo convencer aquela preguiçosa a se levantar. –subindo as escadas faz um sinal positivo com uma das mãos.

A garota entra assobiando e abrindo as cortinas com isso o clarão do dia invadiu todo o quarto, fazendo a ruiva cobrir o rosto com um dos travesseiros, mais antes disso atira um urso de pelúcia que estava no criado mudo ao seu lado.

-Ei- desvia do urso- não adianta cara feia, anda Karine, -dando tapinhas no ombro- levanta... Esta o maior sol lá fora e você aqui!

-Não... –manha- Não quero levantar...

-Pois muito bem, já que a senhora não quer sair da cama, pode pelo menos me contar sobre aquele gatinho que quase nos fez perder a hora ontem?-com isso ela se senta ao lado da amiga tirando o travesseiro que lhe cobria o rosto ainda sonolento.

-Por que quer saber do Aioros?-perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Hum, então esse é o nome daquele moreno lindo! Bem diferente... –jeito curioso- Ah conta vai... O que ele faz naquele circo, do que gosta... Em fim, tudo o que você sabe!

-Bom, -jeito pensativo- a única coisa que ele me contou foi da paixão pelo trapézio, não parava de descrever a sensação de liberdade que proporciona, disse também que começou a treinar escondido dos pais, mais o porquê não comentou, talvez a velha implicância que a maioria dos pais tem com a escolha dos filhos...

-Cara, eu não acredito que o assunto foi só isso... –suspiro decepcionado.

-Sem contar que eu... –mordendo o lábio- O beijei!-joga o travesseiro para o alto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Você o que? Não acredito que ia me esconder uma coisa dessas!-não contendo a curiosidade- Mais e ai, ele beija bem?

-Sim e muito, - sorriso maroto- se bem que quem tomou a iniciativa fui eu...

-Nossa! Quem te viu quem te vê hein!-bate o cotovelo no braço da amiga rindo.

Minutos depois, as duas descem conversando e as gargalhadas deixando dona Aurora pasma.

-Finalmente levantou não é mocinha! Pensei que ia ficar na cama até a hora de dormir de novo!

-Ah mãe... Não exagera... Eu gosto de ficar na cama até mais tarde... Até por que não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo!- encerra a frase dando de ombros.

-Sei... –ela retruca torcendo a boca.

-Bom dona Aurora, nós vamos dar um passeio, mais não se preocupe, ela volta antes do anoitecer!-com esse comentário, Márcia tira um meio sorriso da anfitriã.

-Esta bem e cuidado hein meninas!-encerra a frase com um carinhoso abraço nas duas.

Não muito longe dali, mais precisamente no parque Atlântida (N/A: _Por favor, não apedrejem a autora que vos escreve... Mais não to com coragem de descrever o parque... Então, pensem no parque do Ibirapuera (SP)_), Aioros entretinha uma enorme platéia no **trampolim acrobático [1]**, seus saltos eram extremamente precisos, o delírio era geral a cada novo **a****dolph [2]** os aplausos e assovios soavam, juntamente com a histeria da mulherada que a todo o momento tirava fotos e mais fotos.

Em outro ponto do parque, estava Camus, rodeado de crianças, juntamente com Natássia sua assistente, apresentava seus melhores truques, vez ou outra presenteava um pequeno com um bichinho, já Shura e Giuseppe, promoveram um verdadeiro espetáculo com suas potentes motos, levando os jovens a loucura com as manobras e saltos mais loucos possível, o espanhol ainda levou uma garota em sua garupa enquanto as executava.

Karine e Márcia saiam de uma lanchonete quando encontram Silvana e Amanda, elas vinham do shopping e estavam indo ao parque, justamente pelo fato do Atalanta's estar promovendo uma apresentação que seria uma espécie de amostra do que haveria logo mais à noite.

-Meninas... Que bom encontrar vocês... –Amanda as abraça forte- eu e a Silvana estamos indo ao parque, nos acompanham?

-E o que esta havendo lá de tão interessante?- Márcia pergunta estranhando a euforia.

-Simples darling o Atalanta's esta lá e vai ficar até as cinco da tarde... Eu to indo pra ver o Shura –gritinhos histéricos- ele é muito lindo!!!! –finaliza com cara de boba seguida de um suspiro.

-E eu o Camus... –suspiro- Nossa... Ele tem um olhar tão... –abanando- Sexy!-Silvana sorri e abraça a amiga.

-Por mim tudo bem, até por que não quero voltar para casa agora. –a ruiva completa dando de ombros.

Chegando lá se assustam com o movimento, pessoas de todas as idades se amontoavam para poder apreciar os shows, enquanto as outras compravam sorvete, Karine percorre todo o ambiente com os olhos, o coração batia forte, sentia que a qualquer momento poderia vê-lo, e não é que estava certa? Logo o avistou mais adiante no trampolim, seguiu até lá como se estivesse em transe, tanto que nem os constantes empurrões a incomodavam. Ao aproximar-se do local, um sorriso brota em ambos os rostos, quem estava mais perto pôde perceber que a troca de olhares era recíproca mais foi prontamente interrompido, tanto pelos aplausos da platéia como pela chegada do trio que a acompanhava.

-Karine sua doida, quer nos matar do coração?- pergunta Amanda com cara de espanto.

-Que... –olhar distante- Que tem eu?

-Como assim "o que tem eu" criatura, você sumiu, ficamos preocupadas!- completa Silvana.

-Acho que sei o porquê da distração -aponta o trampolim- é aquele bonitão ali! –completa Márcia rindo da amiga, deixando-a visivelmente encabulada.

-E você nem pra apresentar né- comenta Amanda se fazendo de ofendida.

Enquanto o burburinho fervia, Aioros se aproxima em passo de gato e sussurra um "oi" ao pé do ouvido, sentira um gostoso arrepio lhe percorrer todo o corpo, ao olhar para trás se depara com um largo e brilhante sorriso nos lábios dele.

-A... Aioros –nervosa- Como está?- pergunta com cara de boba.

-Melhor agora por te ver!-responde ainda sorrindo.

Silvana parou de falar quando notou a conversa dos dois, bateu o cotovelo no braço de Amanda e arrastando-a se aproxima.

-Olá, meu nome é Silvana -aponta as outras- estas são Amanda e Márcia, somos amigas da Karine.

-Prazer em conhecê-las meninas –sorriso de canto- Bom, eu preciso voltar para o trampolim, até mais –pega na mão da moça e a beija- te vejo no Atalanta's mais tarde?

-Sim, -sorri- claro que irei!

-E nós também!- as outras respondem em uma só voz enquanto a abraçam, depois que ele se afasta, Márcia se pronuncia bem maliciosa.

-É impressão minha ou você ta gamada no gatinho hein dona Karine?-pergunta.

-Eu também notei... –comenta Amanda rindo.

-Vocês hein... –emburrada- Só pensam bobagem!

-Ah e o que tem demais amiga... Ele é um gatinho sim... Até eu fiquei de queixo caído!-Amanda completa com uma sonora gargalhada contagiando as outras e deixando uma certa ruivinha bufando contrariada.

**Algumas horas depois...**

-MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ, CADÊ AQUELA MINHA SANDÁLIA PRETA?-Karine gritava desesperada atirando todos seus calçados no chão.

-O que houve menina, porque toda essa gritaria?

-Não encontro minha sandália, aquela preta de camurça... –senta na cama emburrada.

-Você me arma um escândalo desses só por conta de uma sandália? -suspiro- Eu hein...

- É sério mãe... –beicinho- vai dizer que nunca se desesperou porque não encontrou uma peça preferida?

-Bom, que eu me lembre, minha mãe nunca teve do que reclamar quanto a minha organização... Já você... Não posso dizer o mesmo!

-Po mãe... –bico- Também não humilha né...

**Voltando ao Atalanta's...**

Aldebaran estava sentado em uma das arquibancadas, mas seu pensamento estava distante, tanto que nem sentiu a presença de Dara, sua mulher.

-É a Isa né amor... –abraço- também sinto falta do nosso rubi, mais o que podemos fazer se ela escolheu a carreira de modelo?

-Eu sei Dara, mais não queria que fosse assim, o mundo lá fora é uma grande ilusão... Temo por ela... Só isso... –encerra a frase com um longo suspiro ao mesmo tempo encosta seu rosto no ombro da esposa recebendo assim afagos e beijos carinhosos. Enquanto isso os trabalhos de organização e divulgação seguem a todo vapor.

N/A: _Genteeeeeee, perdão pela demora... Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado meia boca bjão e até o próximo!_

**[1] Trampolim Acrobático**

O Trampolim tem um suporte elástico recoberto por uma rede, com seis milímetros de espessura.

**Medida geral:**

Comprimento:5,050 metros

Largura:2,910 metros

Altura da Rede:1,155 metros

**Medidas da rede:**

Comprimento:4,28 metros

Largura:2,14 metros

**Zona de Salto:**

Comprimento:2,15 metros

Largura:1,08 metros

Cruz central 70x70cm

**[2] Adolph**: mortal para frente com três e meia piruetas

**Continua...**


	4. capítulo 3

As sete da noite, o local estava completamente lotado, até um pequeno parque de diversões havia sido montado, para entreter as crianças, enquanto esperavam o inicio das apresentações, tinha pipoca, algodão doce, maçã do amor e todo tipo de guloseima a venda.

-Ainda bem que não começou, assim dá tempo comprar alguma coisa e descansar um pouco... –comenta Amanda se jogando em um banco de madeira.

-Também, quem mandou você vir com esse salto enorme? –repreende Silvana sentando ao seu lado- Eu disse a você que o ideal é uma rasteirinha ou tênis.

-Ai meninas, não vamos discutir por causa disso! –interfere Márcia- Hoje é uma noite especial, vamos nos divertir! –olhando para os lados- E a Karine que não chega... Será que a mãe dela não liberou?

-CHEGUEEEEEEEI! –a ruiva se joga entre Silvana e Amanda empurrando cada uma para um lado- Desculpem a demora, mas é que não saio de casa sem verificar várias vezes minha produção... –encerra a frase dando uma jogada em seus cabelos lindamente escovados.

-To vendo... – Silvana analisa a amiga dos pés a cabeça- Até de salto você veio... Oh my god!

-Qual o problema? –cruza os braços- Eu uso o que eu quiser e... –cara de boba- Gente o que é aquilo...

-Aquilo o que? –Márcia vira na direção que a ruiva olha- Uau, aquilo tudo é o Aioros? Que saúde! –completa a frase se abanando.

-Ei, -fecha a cara- eu vi primeiro!

-Ai já chega! Vamos entrar, daqui a pouco o show começa e eu não quero perder nada! Principalmente a apresentação do ilusionista mais gato do mundo!–Silvana sai empurrando as amigas que riem copiosamente do que acabam de ouvir.

**Finalmente! É hora do show...**

As luzes se apagam ficando apenas um holofote iluminando o centro do picadeiro, os aplausos ecoam por todo o lugar, ao entrar, Aldebaran saúda a todos com um "boa noite" todo especial.

-_Senhoras e senhores... Esta noite é mais que especial para o Atalanta's, pois foi aqui nesse país que ele nasceu, como devem saber, o evento de hoje, marca a nossa volta à Grécia depois de cinco anos... Agradeço desde já a presença de todos e que apreciem nosso espetáculo... E agora, eu tenho o prazer de apresentar... _–rufar de tambores-_ A TRUPE DO BARULHOOOO!_- anunciada a primeira atração da noite, a platéia aplaude empolgada, o show vai começar!

Jabu e Seiya entram no picadeiro dando cambalhotas, traziam carros feitos de papelão, malabares e muitos outros brinquedos, além disso, distribuíam sorrisos, principalmente para as crianças, sendo seguidos por Mino, que dançava toda animada balançando suas longas tranças, tinha nas mãos uma enorme cesta com algodão doce de várias cores, todos tinham o rosto pintado, cores bem alegres e fortes, acompanhado do bom e velho nariz de borracha.

**Seiya:** Eu desafio você a dançar pra galera...

**Jabu:** E eu ganho o que com isso?

**Seiya:** Metade da minha coleção de tampinhas? –coça a nuca diante da negativa- Então a de selos?

**Jabu:** Nada disso... Tem uma coisa mais valiosa... –ajoelha perto da mocinha- Mino, se eu aceitar o desafio você casa comigo? –pisca os olhos várias vezes seguidas de modo que é inevitável rir.

**Seiya:** Ah não... ce ta enrolando... –se dirige a platéia- Ele dança ou não dança pessoal?

**Todos:** DANÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Jabu:** Só vou dançar quando a Mino responder...

**Todos:** DANÇA DANÇA DANÇA –gritando batem palmas e os pés ao mesmo tempo.

**Seiya:** Anda, deixa de enrolar e dança de uma vez... –estala os dedos- Solta o som Dj!

A música invade o ambiente, ninguém fica parado, tanto rindo a beça por conta da performance, como tentando dançar também, já que o ritmo é contagiante.

_Cadê o grito da galera? _(gritaria)_ Que lindo, que lindo... _(2x)

_Ualá!_ _Eh!_

_Rebola, rebola_

_Levantando o dedinho_

_Rebola, rebola _

_Então!_

_Aaaaaa!_

_O Dj já vai sol soltar _

_Por que... Ta dominado, ta tudo dominado _(3x)

Acomodadas na arquibancada central, elas estavam se divertindo bastante com a performance dos palhaços, até que Amanda sai sem dizer aonde vai.

-Ué, onde a Amanda foi?- pergunta Márcia enquanto tenta localizá-la na multidão.

-Deve ter ido comprar um doce, se não fosse isso, teria deixado a bolsa aqui com a gente. –completa Silvana.

-Ah, deixa ela, a Amanda é bem grandinha pra ter uma babá não acha?- emenda Karine.

Bem longe do barulho, a moça procura seu ídolo, mas sem sucesso, para então na banca de doces para relaxar, pois seus pés estavam doendo um bocado por conta do salto.

-Droga, -massageia o tornozelo- odeio quando a Silvana ta certa...

-Algum problema senhorita?-pergunta um moço aparentando uns vinte e cinco anos- por acaso torceu o pé?

-Não, é que eu andei demais e... –espantada- Shura, é você?

-Claro!Queria que fosse quem? O Justin Timberlake? –encerra a frase com uma sonora gargalhada contagiando a garota.

-Até que não seria má idéia, mas é você mesmo que eu queria ver!

-Nossa, - pose convencida- ganhei minha noite! Como é seu nome?

-Amanda... –estende a mão para formalizar a apresentação- Eu... –sem jeito- posso tirar uma foto sua?

-Claro gatinha, -sorriso galante- quantas você quiser!

Fotos tiradas, hora de voltar para junto das amigas, a garota estava tão feliz, parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar o brinquedo dos sonhos.

-Amanda do céu, você perdeu a primeira atração, até borrei a maquiagem de tanto rir!-É o que Silvana diz quando vai ao seu encontro.

-Ah finalmente... –debocha Márcia- pensei que ia perder a apresentação do seu lindinho!

-Marcinha meu bem... Se não se importar, não estou a fim de ouvir ladainha... –se senta entre Silvana e Karine- Até por que, eu estava muito bem acompanhada se quer saber!

-Nós queremos saber sim!- a dupla praticamente implora pra que ela conte.

-Aqui esta a prova- exibe a câmera- eu sai exatamente para procurá-lo, quando parei na banca de doces eis que ele se materializa diante dos meus olhos... Fiquei totalmente sem ação... –suspira- ai como ele é lindo!-enquanto ela contava, as meninas iam passando as fotos, tecendo elogios do tipo "ai que tudo" e caras espantadas do tipo "to passada".

**Nos bastidores...**

Miro conversava com Aioros e June em uma mesa de madeira quando Shura apareceu, parecia no mundo da lua, o que logicamente não passou despercebido, mas não perguntaram nada.

-Eu hein... O Shura ta esquisito... Saiu todo sorridente e volta com essa cara, será que viu assombração?

-Sei lá, -olhando bem pro amigo- isso parece coisa de "viu o passarinho verde". –comenta June.

-Ah deixa pra lá, vamos nos aprontar que é melhor... –se dirige ao espelho- a hora sempre voa quando o papo ta bom!-brinca Aioros.

-Tem razão, vou chamar os outros. – completa Miro saindo de seu lugar.

**Continua...**

**N/A:**_ Séculos depois, cá estou com um capítulo novo, espero que gostem, ah, no próximo será o globo da morte, mas antes uma breve passadinhas nas demais atrações, só pra não correr muito, bjokas e thanks pela paciência!_


	5. Chapter 4

-_Senhoras e senhores, um dos momentos mais aguardados vai começar... O sensacional e perigoso globo da morte!_-Enquanto Aldebaram apresenta um a um os componentes, uma enorme esfera de metal adentra o picadeiro, um jogo de luzes coloridas e canhões de fumaça davam um toque especial- _Shura-_ ele entra acelerando sua moto e numa manobra espetacular acena para os espectadores, Amanda gritava loucamente e acenava de volta- _Giuseppe_- ele também entrou fazendo várias manobras loucas finalizando ao lado de Shura- _Bado_- um rock extremamente ensurdecedor, mais até que o próprio ronco dos motores começou a soar, algumas pessoas até tampavam os ouvidos- _Mime_- esse entra normal, posicionando sua moto ao lado dos demais até que é anunciado o ultimo nome para delírio geral- _e para finalizar, meninas, preparem seus corações, ele que é conhecido como o motoqueiro selvagem, um exímio saltador, que não dispensa aventuras, sim, ele mesmo, vem pra cá Miro!-_ a mulherada gritava enlouquecida quando ele entrou equilibrando sua moto apenas no pneu traseiro, ao som de the final countdown da várias voltas ao redor do picadeiro; para e sobe na mureta de separação e pede para a platéia seguir a música com palmas, mas a euforia era tanta que só se via flashes e flashes pipocando de todos os lados. (**N/A:** _Ok, eu sei que exagerei na apresentação do Miro, mas fazer o que né xD sou Mirete assumida, bom gente, esse número é sensacional, quem nunca viu é uma pena, essa música do Europe realmente tocou na apresentação que assisti, fiquei toda arrepiada, apesar do som ser super alto, vale a pena!_).

Hora do show, em fila, todas as motos seguem para dentro do globo, Mime e Bado são os primeiros a entrar, quando todos estão prontos, é dado o sinal, as motos giram de maneira alucinante, os faróis mudam de cor constantemente, é até difícil de acompanhar tamanha a velocidade que elas ganham, a apresentação dura uma meia hora aproximadamente. Ao saírem, eles são bastante ovacionados e aplaudidos, Shura e Miro ainda se exibem para as tietes enquanto os demais saem logo em seguida, a esfera metálica é retirada para assim o próximo numero ser organizado.

-Nossa, o Shura foi incrível!-suspira Amanda.

-Não só ele, todos foram ótimos, cara é muita loucura, como cabem cinco motos naquela esfera tão... Pequena?-comenta Márcia de boca aberta.

-Só é pequena porque a gente esta longe, mas obviamente eles não iam usar uma coisa que não desse certo!-alfineta Silvana.

Depois de uns minutos, o silêncio toma conta do ambiente, as luzes mudam de cor, os assistentes entram em ação para arrumar o cenário, que mais ou menos dava idéia de quem entraria naquele momento, sim ele mesmo, Ikki, o atirador de facas. Ao som de Gipsy King, ele e sua assistente, uma linda moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos violeta, entram no picadeiro, trajando roupas tipicamente ciganas, enquanto dançam e preparam o número que depois do globo da morte é também considerado perigoso, pois ele não dispensa o uso de facas reais e **bem** afiadas.

-_Senhoras e senhores, Ikki e Pandora vão fazer o número das facas, como todos sabem também é perigoso, por tanto não tentem repeti-lo!_- com essas palavras, o rapaz se posiciona para jogar a primeira faca no circulo de madeira já bem marcado pelas várias repetições. A garota já encostada, apenas sorri para o público; a primeira é lançada, crava bem à cima da cabeça dela, a segunda fica do lado esquerdo do rosto, a terceira fica na curva do braço direito, próximo ao cotovelo; a quarta passa raspando no joelho esquerdo; a quinta vai um pouco mais longe, quase fora do circulo e a ultima, fica entre as pernas, já que ela separou-as imitando a imagem que estava pintada na madeira.

Para deixar os espectadores mais tensos, Pandora se prende ao circulo e este começa a girar numa velocidade absurda, nisso o rapaz com as seis facas na mão atira-as rapidamente e para delírio geral ele consegue cravar todas. Ainda ao som dos aplausos, a moça pega três balões, dois em cada mão e o terceiro na boca, sim, o terceiro balão seria a "prova de fogo", com os olhos vendados ele teria de estourá-lo com precisão, mão direita, estourou, mão esquerda, também... Suspense, a cigana se vira de perfil já com o balão preso aos lábios, nisso os olhos do atirador já esta vendado, hora do tudo ou nada, braço para trás e com a faca na mão, não podia errar o silêncio foi geral e... E o balão já era! (N/A: _Esse aconteceu exatamente como descrevi, realmente da uma agonia enorme em ver a menina ser o alvo o.o_).

-Nossa! Quase morri de nervoso agora!-reclama Karine com a mão no peito.

-Eu também, -emenda Silvana- já estava com as mãos geladas!

Enquanto as meninas comentavam sobre cada numero apresentado, é anunciado um pequeno intervalo,afinal de contas, ninguém é de ferro para agüentar tanto tempo sentado. Com isso a maioria das pessoas sai de seus lugares, seja para ir ao banheiro, comer alguma coisa ou somente caminhar um pouco e foi numa dessas que Karine acaba esbarrando em Aioros, ele não estava sozinho, conversava com June e Marin que já se alongavam para logo entrar em cena. Hyoga e Eire também se preparavam para apresentar seu numero, a patinação era uma das paixões que tinham em comum.

-Oi linda, você veio sozinha?-pergunta o trapezista com um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Não, as meninas ficaram lá dentro, eu resolvi sair porque esta muito abafado e...-olhando o moço da cabeça aos pés- pra ver você, é claro!- sua risada contagiou aos presentes deixando-o super sem graça, principalmente quando June comentou que seria bom se todos saíssem para que os dois pudessem conversar mais a vontade.

-Não liga pra ela, a June tem uma séria mania de querer bancar o cupido- ainda sem jeito passa uma das mãos em seu cabelo.

-"Ai não faz isso que eu piro..." –era o que ela dizia em pensamento enquanto mordia discretamente o lábio- Tudo bem anjo, -sorri divertida- deixa pra lá...

-Anjo... –sorriso galante- É a segunda vez que me chama assim, por quê?

-Hãn... -coça a cabeça- Chamei?-sorri fazendo charminho- Sabe que nem reparei... –com isso ela sai quase correndo, deixando-o sem entender absolutamente nada. (**N/A:** _Desculpa mana, mas aqui eu lembrei da chiquinha xD_)

**Voltando ao picadeiro...**

A apresentação dos cavalos foi formidável, Saore, a moça de madeixas lavanda os comandava com perfeição, Siegfried e Afonso, os dois rapazes que a auxiliavam, faziam varias acrobacias, uma delas era ficar de ponta cabeça no lombo de um dos animais enquanto este galopava em sincronia perfeita com os outros. A dos cães não foi diferente, ao comando de Shun, os poodles deram um verdadeiro show de inteligência, saltaram por argolas, testaram seu equilíbrio e ainda agradeceram aos aplausos com aqueles pulinhos que é impossível não fazer aquele comentário a la Hebe Camargo "ai que gracinha". (**N/A:** _bom, se ficou estranho esse "Afonso" dêem um pulinho na minha fic A&G blz?_). Chega então à vez do numero que Silvana tanto queria ver finalmente seu ilusionista favorito iria entrar em cena, tanto que preparou sua câmera.

-Nossa finalmente o Camus vai se apresentar, já estava impaciente...

-Calma menina, eu hein, porque não fez como eu, fui atrás do Shura e tenho fotos maravilhosas dele, -comenta Amanda toda boba- até ganhei um beijo... –finaliza apontando para a bochecha.

-Ta, talvez depois que acabar eu peça uma foto... –a moça se ajeita na arquibancada para não perder nenhum lance e poder pegar o melhor ângulo.

Assim começa o show, Camus aparece no canto direito do picadeiro, com postura e roupas que lembravam um lorde inglês, apesar de se tratar de um francês. Já Natássia entra deslumbrante, vestia um collant preto, cravejado de pedrinhas coloridas e super brilhantes, seu cabelo estava solto e tinha uma tiara de elástico preta com pequenos cristais, usava uma meia-calça arrastão também preta e salto agulha andava de um lado para o outro exibindo um sorriso largo e estonteante.

O primeiro numero foi realizado com sucesso, a loira entra em uma caixa de madeira e em seu lugar, aparece um lindo gato da raça **maine coon (1)** em seu pescoço, trazia uma coleira semelhante a tiara usada pela assistente do ilusionista, fazendo a platéia vibrar, já que essa raça não é muito comum no país; depois de girá-la em 180 graus, saem além de Natássia, Tétis, Shina e Marin, cada uma trazia os acessórios que seriam usados em suas apresentações. A ruiva logo começa a dançar jogando dois bambolês na cintura e um no tornozelo direito, seu collant era cor da pele com detalhes que cobriam somente as partes que não podem ficar a mostra, como o que as ginastas usam nas competições.

Já Tétis exibia uma flexibilidade fora do comum, seu collant era cor de vinho com detalhes em preto, sentada em um pedestal que fora colocado bem no centro do picadeiro, elevou sua perna direita passando-a para trás do pescoço; logo fez a mesma coisa com a esquerda, com um pouco de força, jogou o corpo para frente como se fosse plantar bananeira, saindo daquele "nó", montou o acessório que muitos chamam de "quebra dente" tudo porque o peso do corpo era seguro pela boca, sem contar que o quadril praticamente deita sobre a cabeça. Feito isso, a garota começou a girar o aparelho sem ao menos colocar as mãos como apoio.

Na vez de Shina se apresentar, foram soltos dois longos lençóis de um vermelho vivo, que combinavam perfeitamente com seu collant, no cabelo ela usava uma tiara cor de prata que dava mais volume as suas mexas rebeldes. Sua desenvoltura deixou a todos de queixo caído, parecia que havia cola nos tecidos, pois em momento algum deu a entender que a força utilizada era somente a de seus braços. Aplaudidos de pé, o grupo da às mãos e ao mesmo tempo agradecem. A iluminação e o cenário mais uma vez são modificados, pois a próxima atração merecia um piso uniforme e mais espaço.

**N/A:** _Bom meninas chegamos à reta final do show, o próximo serão as duas ultimas atrações e... Chega se não entrego tudo bjokas e fui! Ah, antes que eu esqueça, a raça de gato citada é conhecida como "o gigante gentil" porque ele é maior e mais peludo que um gato comum e também é mais carinhoso e companheiro, maiores detalhes na santa wikipédia hehehe_


End file.
